Forge
Wolverine and The X-Men repaired Cerebro and the Danger room after the institute was destroyed. He also created a new version of the Black Bird which was destroyed forcing him to rebuild it again. He did not usually go on missions due to his lack of experience in the field. However, he was always keen to prove himself and aid the X-men. On one of the few occasions he went on a mission, he accompanied Kitty Pryde & Wolverine and hacked into the Mastermold IT system. However, when Kitty tried to hide him, she dumped him in the back of an MRD truck and therefore was forced to rescue him later on. He was very protective over his work and warned Wolverine to be careful with it. When the X-men went to find Storm, Forge appeared to warn them, possibly out of an emotional attachment to Storm. Forge also invented a collar that could temporarily de-power mutants. The collar was used successfully to calm Magma as she was being chased through the streets by the MRD, and it later became the target of Dr. Kavita who hired Gambit to steal it. Origin Forge was born to a Cheyenne tribe, and was gifted with great shaman potential. He was raised by Naze to become a great shaman and to defeat their nemesis The Adversary. He spent most of his youth under Naze's training. At puberty, his mutant powers manifested. He was now able to understand any mechanical device and could create an device that he could imagine. His powers made him doubt whether he should continue to train as a shaman since they seemed to clash with his mystical heritage. This confusion made him rebel against Naze and his teachings. He enlisted in the army and was shipped to Vietnam. While there he used his powers to create weapons and other tech. Forge was soon promoted to sergeant and was even offered a spot in S.H.I.E.L.D, but he rejected it. During the war he was confronted with great personal dilemmas such as having to kill a very young man of the Vietnamese troops and the responsibility of leading an entire squad. When Forge's platoon was all wiped out he felt responsible and blamed himself for the death of his men. Determined and hardened by this guilt, he cast an ancient forbidden spell that he had learned during his training to become a shaman. Using the souls of his deceased comrades, Forge was able to summon a group of demons that would prove to be a vital asset. The demons helped him defeat the Vietnamese troops soon after. After the Vietnamese troops had been defeated, the demons refused to stop and he was forced to call in an air strike that would vanquish them. This incident resulted in the loss of his right hand and leg. Furthermore, it would come to be discovered that the spectral gate he had opened during his spell would act as a doorway for The Adversary to arrive on earth. After this, Forge vowed to never use magic again. He instead dedicated himself to training his mutant abilities and was able to create advanced replacements for his missing hand and leg. Power and Abilities Forge has the mutant ability to innately understand any mechanical device and create anything mechanical he can think of. Apparently he can perceive something called "Mechanical Energy", in this way his subconscious works at an incredible speed and allows him to understand the capabilities and function of certain devices. So if he can think of a function to be done by a machine he's able to build it. Aside from his mutant ability he was trained in the magical arts of the Cheyenne tribe. He was born with an incredible potential as a Shaman. In his training he learned a great variety of magical spells. He is able to separate his mind from his body and travel in a spirit form (similar to Professor's X Astral Form), also his magical powers allows him to create a portal to bring demons to this world at the cost of the spirits of humans. (A spell he had used twice) Due to his military combat training, Forge is a good hand to hand combatant and a skilled marksman. Some of his inventions: *His prosthetic hand and leg, that aside from working perfectly as limb replacements they also have other stuff implanted in them. (They restore after being destroyed, the hand had a shield incorporated made of energy, they could fire beams, the hand was implanted with a hacking device, and his leg could slowly suppress mutant powers close to him) *Several weapons like: A sniper rifle with great range and destructive capabilities that also scrambled electronic systems, a photon rifle, several types of grenades that were stored in the same compartment, a bomb that guided itself to the target. *A device that worked like a portable Cerebro that was not only for mutants, but also for any super being and different alien races. *The neutralizer that can take away the powers of any super being. (It was used on Storm who stayed powerless for a very long time until Forge invented another device to reverse the effects) *A medical kit that took cell samples from people, check them for diseases and provided antibiotics. *A bag that could exceed it's physical capabilities and store many, many things. *Space suits with no movement reductions. *A psychic dampener for preventing the use of telepathic abilities. *An implant put on Mystique that prevented her from turning into a member of the X-Men or X-Factor for more than 30 seconds, also every time she used her powers a signal was sent, a similar one was placed on Sabretooth that prevented him of attacking anyone without permission. *A disc that downloaded government files without chance of been detected. *A device that enhanced Exodus powers. *Gauntlets created for Surge so she can control and direct her powers. *A time machine that also allowed the traveler to choose an alternate reality he liked to visit. Category:Protagonists Category:X-Men